starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X/Leyendas
El '''caza estelar T-65 Ala-X de Incom era el principal caza estelar multipropósito de la Alianza Rebelde y sus gobiernos sucesores. Conocido por su versatilidad y rendimiento de combate excepcional, fue uno de los favoritos entre los pilotos Rebeles y de la Nueva República. Poseyendo escudos deflectores, un hipermotor, un astromecánico R2 para reparaciones y navegación, y un complemento de torpedos de protones, el Ala-X permitió a la Rebelión lanzar incursiones en el espacio Imperial con mejores probabilidades de éxito. El Ala-X jugó un papel importante en la Guerra Civil Galáctica luego de su captura en Fresia y la deserción de sus diseñadores a la Alianza. Fue anunciado como el caza estelar que destruyó la Estrella de la Muerte a manos de Luke Skywalker. Más adelante en la guerra, formaría la columna vertebral del Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares de la Alianza, defendiendo las naves de la Alianza y liderando los ataques contra las naves e instalaciones Imperiales. Lo más importante es que podría funcionar casi en igualdad de condiciones con los cazas estelares TIE de alto rendimiento del Imperio cuando lo maneja un piloto experimentado. Los pilotos del Escuadrón Pícaro preferían volar el polivalente caza estelar Ala-X, utilizándolo tan a menudo como podían en la mayoría de las misiones; solo emplearon otras naves para misiones altamente especializadas, como misiones que requerían cañones de iones. El Ala-X fue tan predominantemente volado por las fuerzas Rebeldes y de la Nueva República que se convirtió en un símbolo de su facción, al igual que el caza TIE y el Destructor Estelar eran símbolos del Imperio Galáctico. Gracias a las continuas actualizaciones del diseño básico y las tácticas mejoradas, la serie Ala-X se mantuvo como uno de los cazas estelares de múltiples funciones predominantes en la galaxia durante más de 40 años. Características Estructura left|200px|thumb|[[Caza estelar Ala-X/Leyendas|Cazas estelares Ala-X en la Batalla de Yavin.]] Los Alas-X eran cazas estelares razonablemente maniobrables. Tenían dos pares de láminas en forma de alas, o alerones-S, montadas en la parte trasera de la nave en lados opuestos. Las alas de cada lado normalmente estaban plegadas; durante el combate, sin embargo, las alas se desplegaban para aumentar la cobertura de difusión de los cañones láser montados en las puntas de las alas. Esto le dio a la nave su distintivo aspecto de "X" cuando se veía desde la parte delantera o trasera. Los cañones de algunos modelos anteriores no podían dispararse cuando los alerones-S estaban plegados, tal vez como una característica de seguridad. Durante el viaje al hiperespacio, los alerones-S permanecían recogidos para conservar energía. En algunos modelos, su velocidad ya impresionante fue ajustada para permitir microrráfagas cortas de velocidad. Sin embargo, para poder utilizar esta característica, los sistemas de armas tenían que estar apagados y los alerones-S tenían que estar bloqueadas al ras unos contra otros. Otros modelos utilizaban las alas bloqueadas mientras mantenían las armas, aunque con una potencia y precisión reducidas. Armamento left|thumb|180px|La [[Computadora de objetivos/Leyendas|computadora de objetivos de un Ala-X.]] El Ala-X llevaba cuatro cañones láser KW9 de Taim & Bak, junto con dos lanzadores de torpedos de protones. Otras ojivas, como los misiles de concusión, podrían instalarse como un arma secundaria. Sin embargo, esto requería una considerable cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo por parte de los equipos técnicos, y la versatilidad general del torpedo de protones era ideal para el perfil variado de la misión del Ala-X y, por lo tanto, era el arma elegida. Durante los primeros años de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la Rebelión tuvo un pequeño suministro de tales armas, debido a su alto precio. Durante la Batalla de Yavin, por ejemplo, la mayoría de los Alas-X llevaban solo un conjunto de tales ojivas, incluida la nave de Luke Skywalker. Para obtener ayuda en el disparo de estas armas, se instaló una computadora de rastreo ANQ 3.6, que ofrecía a los pilotos imágenes tácticas avanzadas para apuntar y lanzar los torpedos. Esta computadora de rastreo tenía una tasa de éxito del 98.7%. Los cañones láser del Aña-X tenían varias configuraciones: *Fuego individual, donde cada cañón disparaba de forma individual; *Fuego dual, donde dos cañones disparaban a la vez; *Fuego cuádruple, donde los cuatro cañones (uno en cada punta de las alas) disparaban juntos, convergiendo en el objetivo, o *Fuego balbuceado, donde muchos rayos de poca potencia se disparaban en una rápida sucesión (añadido durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong). Propulsión left|180px|thumb|Una vista de los motores de empuje de fusión en un Ala-X con los alerones-S cerrados. La propulsión subluz era generada por cuatro motores de empuje de fusión 4L4 de Incom, que hacía que la velocidad del caza estelar en la atmósfera y en el espacio fuera relativamente rápida. El Ala-X, a diferencia de la mayoría de los cazas estelares de la Serie TIE, estaba equipado con un hipermotor. Esto lo hizo capaz de ingresar al hiperespacio y le permitió operar independientemente de las grandes naves de soporte. Los escuadrones de cazas podrían actuar por su cuenta, sin la necesidad de contar con un portanaves; esta autonomía se adaptó a la Rebelión, ya que se adaptaba perfectamente a sus tácticas de ataque y huida. Sistemas de vuelo El caza estelar tenía espacio para un piloto, asistido por un droide (como una unidad de droide astromecánico serie R2) en un zócalo externo, que controlaba el estado de la nave y podía hacer reparaciones de emergencia. El droide a bordo también manejaba los cálculos hiperespaciales, almacenaba coordenadas precalculadas, operaba sistemas individuales, e incluso podía volar la nave sin la ayuda de un piloto. Esto permitiría al piloto descansar durante las misiones, o ahorrar trabajo, ya que el Ala-X se movía rutinariamente dentro de las bahías del hangar. Del mismo modo, sus sensores de orientación podrían rastrear hasta 1.000 objetos que se movían a velocidad subluz, y también podían adquirir 20 "espectros" simultáneamente, considerándose esta última función especialmente útil para cambiar de objetivo rápidamente durante el combate de cazas estelares.''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', p. 109 Los controles de vuelo del Ala-X eran similares a los del Saltacielos T-16, un aerodeslizador producido por la Corporación Incom. Esto significaba que los pilotos podían adaptarse con un entrenamiento mínimo. Un recluta calificado con suficientes horas en un T-16 podría pilotar un Ala-X a las pocas horas de haber ingresado a la nave. Los técnicos Rebeldes utilizaron este hecho para entrenar a nuevos pilotos sin utilizar ninguno de los caros Alas-X. Esto también permitió que los futuros pilotos del Ala-X fueran entrenados de manera encubierta en mundos controlados por el Imperio. La cabina en sí estaba equipada con una mezcla de miniaturización y funcionalidad, que incluía un sistema de soporte vital compacto y eficiente que proporcionaba una atmósfera lo suficientemente rica como para eliminar la necesidad de trajes de vuelo, y también contenía sensores hiperceptivos y comunicaciones de largo alcance, equipo que permitía a los Alas-X operar independientemente desde una base hogar ubicada a distancias extremas. Historia Servició en la Alianza 200px|thumb|left|Un [[Piloto/Leyendas|piloto de Ala-X apunta a un enemigo.]] El Ala-X fue diseñado originalmente por la Corporación Incom para el Imperio por Vors Voorhorian. Descendía directamente del antiguo Cazador de cabezas Z-95, construido por Incom y Subpro, con las lecciones aprendidas del caza estelar ARC-170 de las Guerras Clon. El caza estelar fue anunciado por la Revista de Defensa Galáctica antes del 1 ABY. Después de que el Imperio Galáctico planeara nacionalizar la Corporación Incom, todo el equipo de ingeniería desertó a la Alianza Rebelde con los prototipos ocultos en Fresia. Después de que cuatro prototipos fueron extraídos de Fresia durante la Batalla de Fresia, se enfrentaron por primera vez a las fuerzas Imperiales en la Batalla de Turkana.Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra Muchas más de estas naves fueron liberadas de una instalación de ensamblaje de Incom antes de la Batalla de Yavin.Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter La Alianza Rebelde pronto comenzó a construir sus propios Alas-X en diques clandestinos y fábricas dispersas por los Territorios del Borde Exterior, aunque la producción descentralizada y la escasez de varias aleaciones de alto grado utilizadas en la construcción del Ala-X significaban que los escuadrones a veces tenían que utilizar cazas antiguos antes de que pudieran ser reemplazados.The Essential Guide to Warfare, pp. 155-6 Además de su uso por parte de la Alianza Rebelde, un escuadrón de cazas estelares voluntario, los Panteras Veloces, utilizó varios cazas estelares T-65 Ala-X personalizados contra varios cazas estelares TIE/LN durante la Campaña Fei Hu, y demostró la superioridad del caza estelar derribando 286 TIEs en 9 meses, perdiendo solo 4 Alas-X. Esto condujo finalmente al desarrollo del Interceptor TIE/IN del Imperio y, más tarde, de los Cazadores TIE, una respuesta directa al Ala-X que poseía alerones-S, lanzadores de torpedos de protones y cañones de iones. El Ala-X fue actualizado continuamente a lo largo de su vida útil. El T-65B era el principal caza estelar Ala-X utilizado por la Rebelión en la Guerra Civil Galáctica.StarWars.com Databank: X-Wing Entry''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition[[The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (Second Edition)|''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, Second Edition]] El modelo B es la versión que Luke Skywalker utilizo en la primera Estrella de la Muerte durante la Batalla de Yavin.''Kenner'' Character Bio: Luke Skywalker in X-Wing Pilot Gear (1995, POTF) También estaba el mejorado T-65C-A2 desarrollado por la Alianza. Esta versión fue vista raramente durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica debido a las capacidades de producción limitadas. El T-65AC4 era otro tipo de variante producida durante la Nueva República. Sus motores le permitían volar a velocidades comparables a las de un Ala-A.The Jedi Academy Sourcebook Un diseño notable, el T-65D-A1, reemplazó al droide astromecánico con un núcleo de computadora interno para los cálculos de los saltos al hiperespacio, pero se consideró un fracaso (en parte debido a su facilidad de ser saboteado).La Nueva Rebelión by Kristine Kathryn Rusch El TX-65 era la variante de entrenamiento del Ala-X. thumb|250px|left|Un T-65 disparando en el modo de fuego dual. Entre los usos más famosos de este caza estelar se encuentra la Batalla de Yavin, donde un Ala-X pilotado por Luke Skywalker destruyó la primera Estrella de la Muerte del Imperio, aunque casi todas los otras Alas-X que participaron en la batalla fueron destruidos. Un Ala-X pilotado por Wedge Antilles también ayudó a destruir el reactor de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte en la Batalla de Endor, junto con el Halcón Milenario, comenzando una reacción en cadena que destruyó completamente la estación de batalla. Sin embargo, a pesar de la legendaria destreza de combate del Ala-X, el 70 por ciento de las misiones del Ala-X a lo largo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica fueron misiones de reconocimiento, y los Comandantes de Ala fueron enseñados a atacar con fuerza "solo cuando los resultados serían espectacularmente exitosos".The Essential Guide to Warfare, pp. 155-6 El Imperio Galáctico también tuvo acceso a algunos Alas-X, que usaron en ataques de bandera falsa durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Esto incluye la acción en DelrakkinStar Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin y después de la Batalla de Endor, Kirtan Loor creó un falso Escuadrón Pícaro.X-wing: The Krytos Trap Servicio en la Nueva República Se había qué la serie Ala-X fuera reemplazada por el Ala-E aproximadamente seis años después de la Batalla de Endor, pero los problemas iniciales de diseño relacionados con la colocación de armas retrasaron la introducción generalizada en el ejército de la Nueva República. El despliegue a gran escala del Ala-E ocurrió (especialmente en la Quinta Flota), pero los Ala-X continuaron siendo fabricados y puede que siguieran engrosando escuadrones que no se encontrasen en el principal frente de batalla. Una excepción notable fue el Escuadrón Pícaro, el escuadrón de combate más elitista de la República, conocido por su uso casi exclusivo del Ala-X. Poco antes de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la Nueva República presentó la serie J del Ala-X, que complementa la más avanzada y costosa Serie III del Ala-E. El XJ agregó un tercer compartimento de torpedos donde anteriormente había un compartimento de carga, lo que aumentaba la carga de torpedos de protones hasta nueve. También se mejoraron los motores, los láseres y la aviónica. El XJ se mejoró enormemente en todos los aspectos con respecto a los diseños anteriores y se reservó inicialmente a escuadrones de cazas estelares con pilotos Jedi. left|thumb|150px|Esquemas técnicos de un T-65 Ala-X. Se desarrollaron tres variantes, que culminaron con el T-65J3: la última evolución del ala-X. La capacidad de fuego intermitente del Ala-X se agregó durante la invasión de los yuuzhan vong para abrumar sus singulares defensas. Algunos grupos paramilitares también estaban equipados con cazas estelares anteriores de la serie J (probablemente el T-65J o el T-65J2); las fuerzas de defensa del sistema y los grupos paramilitares más pobres podían haber tenido Alas-X de diferentes edades y capacidades. Muchos de los Alas-X más antiguos fueron reconstruidos en la variante de reconocimiento T-65BR. Servicio en la Alianza Galáctica En el momento del conflicto killik/chiss, se introdujeron dos nuevas variantes del Ala-X. La primera fue la serie XJ5, también conocida como PerseguidorX. La segunda variante era el InvisibleX. Los XJ5 fueron utilizados principalmente por la Patrulla Espacial de la Autoridad de Reconstrucción. Los Jedi tendían a usar el InvisibleX o la anterior series XJ3. El InvisibleX era una nave de ataque encubierta, equipada con características que reducían su visibilidad tanto visualmente como en los sensores, aunque podía ubicarse si se le veía la sombra o lanzaba torpedos de protones. El InvisibleX fue descrito como más pequeño que el modelo XJ, que ya era medio metro más corto que el T-65C. El InvisibleX también se describió como un derivado del XJ3, y probablemente se clasificó como el XJ4. En el momento de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, la Alianza Galáctica estaba desplegando XJ6s, y el Escuadrón Punto de Carga Jedi de Luke Skywalker los utilizó exclusivamente. El XJ7 llegaría poco tiempo después, siendo utilizado al menos por el Escuadrón Pícaro. Había dos sistemas de identificación conflictivos para el Ala-X. La designación básica "T-65" era constante, pero el modificador de versión era inconsistente. En uno de ellos, se adjuntó una letra al final con un valor en aumento (T-65A, T-65B, T-65C, T-65D, etc.). En un segundo sistema, se utilizó el sufijo "AC4". |left|thumb|180px|Un Ala-X T-65 con los [[Alerones-S/Leyendas|alerones-S en posición de ataque.]] Influencia cultural Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los Ala-X de juguete fueron aparentemente populares entre los niños que deseaban recrear las aventuras de los héroes de la Alianza. Esto ocurrió de forma similar durante las Guerras Clon, en las que los niños a menudo jugaban con figuras de acción y vehículos para crear su propia versión de la guerra. Entre bastidores Además de los Alas-X en miniatura, el equipo de producción de ''Una Nueva Esperanza'' construyó un Ala-X de tamaño completo para la secuencia del hangar en Yavin 4. La edición juiciosa y las maquetas de cartón plano hicieron parecer que había docenas de embarcaciones de tamaño completo. El Ala-X es una de las pocas naves que se mencionan por su nombre en la trilogía original. Incluso entonces, "Ala-X" solo se menciona una vez en [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]]. Sin embargo, en la edición de 2004 de Una Nueva Esperanza, Garven Dreis le menciona la palabra "T-65" a Luke Skywalker en una escena adicional. Originalmente, basándose en las tarjetas comerciales de Topps, la descripción para el Ala-X era que los Rebeldes lo estaban usando por décadas. La inconsistencia viene del hecho de que Lucasfilm no había finalizado todos los detalles de las características de Star Wars.Star Wars: The Original Topps Trading Card Series, Volume One - Series 3 Official Description # 20 of 22 card El sonido de sus motores fue generado por un proyectil de artillería que se movía. El arte conceptual del Ala-X mostraba que los dos motores se dividían en cuatro motores más pequeños en cada ala cuando los alerones-S estaban abiertas. Este diseño fue utilizado más tarde para el Cazador de cabezas Z-95. Un Ala-X, junto con un Caza estelar TIE/LN, hace un breve cameo como una broma interna en [[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] durante la persecución de Anakin y Obi-Wan contra Zam Wesell, donde la antigua nave perseguía a la último . Apariciones *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Domain of Evil'' * *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''The Day after the Death Star!'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Vader's Quest 2'' *''Vader's Quest 4'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-Wing Marks the Spot'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *"Death Star Pirates" *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * *''Black Ice'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Death in the Undercity'' * * *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''River of Chaos 1'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * * *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''A New Beginning'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * * *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' audio libro *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela juvenil *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómics *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic * * *Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * * * * * * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''Hard Currency'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''Firestorm'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' * *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Ofensiva en Selonia'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Invasion: Refugees 3'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Aliados'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''X-wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' videojuego * * * *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Trooper'' * * *''Star Tours'' * * *''The Epic Continues'' *''Soul Calibur IV'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars Word Puzzles'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * * *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' *''Star Wars: Where Science Meets Imagination'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: A Pocket Manual'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Complete Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * *"X-Wing" TechPlate * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' * *''Stay on Target'' * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * T-65 Ala-X T-65 Ala-X Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares hapanos Categoría:Productos de la Corporación Incom T-65 Ala-X T-65 Ala-X Categoría:Modelos de Ala-X